Tasscia Irea
by b1ack-candy
Summary: bascially lost with new witty and sarcastic characters WARNING contains rape, knifes, druds, suicide, torture, death, religion, humour and black humour don't like. don't review
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Tasscia Irea

Sadly I don't own all of these characters

**An:If you don't black humour, wit or the sight of blood then don't review my story. Please.**

Prologue:

The pilot's voice shrieked into the intercom "_Passengers we are experiencing turbulence return to your seats immediately!" _

Damon my boyfriend squeezed my hand.

"See you on the other side"

"You make it sound like we're dying."

The plane bucked violently and I was jolted back into my seat, my head smashing back at such a force it was like being hit by a cement truck!

I was thrown forward! Then flung back! Yellow masks rained down from above and the world fizzed out as oceanic 815 hurled

Down

Down

Down


	2. chapter one A

Chapter 2

Damon's pov (flashback):

It was 2003 and I was seven when Tasscia Irea turned up, wandered in and otherwise invaded my life. Me and Tas live in a circus known as the Irea Fantastico. We originated from New Zealand but we travel all over and by the time I was 16 I had been to every single country in the world.

Except Antarctica.

But that's not really a country.

Well I don't think so anyway.

If it is then New Zealand should own it.

(Yes New Zealand is a real country. And no. It's not in Europe.)

Where was I? Oh yeah.

I remember meeting Tas very clearly. Maybe too clearly.

I was in the park, practicing throwing knives at a tree stump. I can't quite remember what the stump did to annoy me in the first place, but there I was, chucking things at it. It was then, at that moment when the blade cartwheeled out of my hand that my life changed.

For the better of course.

The blade flew past the stump and of all the moments that Tas could have chosen to step out behind that stump, she just had to choose that moments.

Clearly my girlfriend has bad taste in moments.

My knife carved straight through the delicate skin of her stomach, jutting out of her back.

Blood spurted, red and bold.

Paling fast she looked up at me and I'll never forget those first words that I ever heard her say:

"You Moron! What 'id you do that for?"

And we've been a couple ever since!


	3. B

Chapter b-I figured since this is my story I can call the chapters whatever I like.

_Lost island-15 years old_

The waves trickled gently over the still body of Tasscia Irea. A red trail of blood drifted aimlessly from her hand, floating wherever the sea would take it.

She wasn't dead-although a plane crash can do that a person sometimes. Apparently.

Sayid Jarrah rushed over to her.

He had thought she was dead. Yes. He got quite a shock when she twitched. He knelt to check her pulse. Jewellery: Gold chain around her neck. Clothes: elegant, practical. Hand: pinkie finger-sliced off. Probably during the crash. He took a closer look. White sparks glowed and flowed like ants running down her arm.

He frowned. Aye?

Doctor Jack came rushing over. "Is she alive?"

"Yes." He bent to take a closer look. "Is it just me, or does it look like her hand is glowing or something?" Sayid shrugged just as mystified as he was. Apparently he hadn't come across many glowing hands in the Republican Guard. If any. Jack felt through her brown hair. "She must have hit her head in the crash, only, there doesn't seem to have any head wound. The finger looks like it was a clean cut."

Sayid nodded. "I'll put her with the other injured," he said picking her up and noting that her limp form was extremely muscular.

_2003 Tasscia_

Doctors. They freak me out with their compassionate yet professional voices, their creepy lab coats, the trollies with the eerie squeaky wheels. And their hospitals! I swear they only paint hospitals white so all the ghosts can blend in. and feel at home. Not that I have anything against ghosts. Or doctors for that matter. Or white walls. In fact I was gonna paint my kitchen is white. But then I thought it would be racist. So I painted it orange. But that's completely off topic.

Anyway I was at the hospital because SOMEONE thought it would be amusing to throw a knife at me. Nahhh. He didn't do it on purpose. Well he better not of anyway.

So there I was in a white room surrounded by doctors in lab coats. Those were the days when I sacred of doctors. I'm scared of other things nowadays. After the knife hit me I yanked it out. Jasper stared at me in shock for a while and then called an ambulance. By the time it took the blaring thing to come the blood had already stopped. By the time I was in the hospital the wound was already healed. So I was sitting contentedly in my scratchy bed when part of my future family came to visit me. There was Jasper's parents Selena and Brandon, Jasper himself of course and Finn and Max who tagged along for lack of anything better to do, rather than because they got a kick out of seeing sick little girls.

I was ecstatic about seeing Damon! Well he's awesome, so wouldn't be happy to see him. Dark hair, dark eyes and a smile bright enough to blind an Eskimo so that they wouldn't be able to find their way back to their igloo. Not that that's ever happened.

Not that I know of anyway.

For a week nobody came to claim me and I had no memory of where I came from. That's when Maximus Irea decided to adopt me. He was tall, muscular, blue eyed and hair so blond it looked as someone had got a straw and sucked the colour of him. He was charming, handsome and thoroughly likeable.

That's how other people perceived him anyway.

_Lost Island-15 years old_

I opened my eyes.

Blue sky

Why can't the sky be more original?

I groaned and shifted my head in the sand. A dark haired man shuffled over to me. "Hey Jack." I said half asleep. Luckily he didn't hear me or he would wonder how one earth I knew his name.

"Hey there, are you alright?"

SLAM!

I spun around in the sand. Battling it out, going head to head was Sayid and Sawyer fighting it out over whether or not Sayid was wearing handcuffs on the plane.

Some people have weird hobbies.

Sayid had punched Sawyer to the ground but he wasn't going down easy. Sawyer rammed back and now it was Sayid struggling for balance. He recovered just when Sawyer tried to clobber him. Sayid whacked Sawyer straight in the stomach.

Ouch. That's got to hurt.

Sawyer lolled on the ground but Sayid made no move to pin him. Just when circumstances were looking bleak for the dashing con man he grabbed a handful of sand and flung it in Sayid's face. Ohhh. That was low trick.

Sayid flinched away but stumbled to the ground. Sawyer flung himself on top.

Another low trick.

I briefly considered breaking up the fight but I decided what the heck. Jack could handle it.

The couple continued to punch, kick, bite, spit, hair pull and who knows what else was going on when Jack finally managed to yank Sawyer away. Micheal clutched Sayid to separate the duo because Sayid had a firm grip on Sawyer's pants.

Lovely.

Jack and Micheal were acting as referees. Seeing as Sayid and Sawyer were deprived of their physical contact the pair resorted to screaming at each other.

"You want some more of me boy!"

"I'm sick of this red neck! Go on tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane! Tell them that I-"

"Shoot this buddy!"

"What's going on?" yelled Jack.

"He should-"

"What's going on?"

"Look!" Said Micheal holding up the handcuffs, "my kid found these in the jungle."

"And he was sitting in the back row of business class, never got up! Hands folded underneath the blanket! And for some reason I'm just pointing this out!"

"Thank you very much for observing my behaviour!"

"You don't think I saw them pull you out of line pony boy?"

Pony boy?

"STOP!"

Everyone looked around at Kate. "We found the transceiver but it's not working. Can anyone help?"

"Yes" Sayid nodded. "I might be able to."

"Great!" Sneered Sawyer. "Let's trust this guy."

"Hey." Said Hurley. "We're all in this together man. Let's treat each other with a little respect."

"Shut up Artzo!"

Jack went eye to eye with Sawyer. "Leave him alone." Sawyer shrugged and held his hands up in defeat.

"Whatever you say Doc. You're the hero."

**AN: please review this is my first fan fiction **


End file.
